Easter Gift
by IAmTheThing
Summary: Kurt decided to give Finn an Easter present, and Finn is only to happy to accept it. Oneshot, male on male smut. First fanfic so be nice.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just this fanfic, as was inspired by the awesomeness that is ValkyrieSorrows on deviantART, and she drew an amazing pic of Finn and bunny!Kurt for Easter, as it is very soon! Here's the link to the pic, minus spaces: valkyriesorrows. deviantart . com/ art / Wanna-Unwrap-Happy-Easter-159211112  
And no, they don't use a condom in this story, coz they're both clean... and I totally forgot ^¬^' Oh well... **

**Author: Unknownfantasiez**

**Rating: M, for male on male smut and a couple of naughty words. **

**Warnings: SMEX. **

**Summary: Kurt decided to give Finn an Easter present, and Finn is only to happy to accept it. Oneshot.**

**Easter Gift**

Finn lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Kurt had come over a few minutes ago, Finn's mom having to work a night shift, and had left the room for a second to change. Finn was baffled by this. Kurt had also said he had an Easter present for him, which confused him more, but he smiled.

He laid there on his bed, still wondering, when he heard the door creak open and stood up, just to have his eyes covered by a small hand.

"Don't look!" Kurt exclaimed, and Finn chuckled.

"What have you done?" He asked, still laughing. He closed his eyes, knowing that he was probably going to give him his present now. He felt Kurt's hand move away from his eyes, and rest softly on his shoulder.

"Okay…" Was it just him, or did Kurt sound nervous? "You can open your eyes now…"

Finn did as he was told, and gasped at the sight before him. Kurt was taller, as he was wearing black stilettos, and Finn's eyes strayed up his fishnet stocking-clad legs, realizing how slim they were. He gaped at the satin ruffle black corset that graced his figure, _and that thong_, and the gloves that reached up to his shoulders clung to his arms and outlined his delicate muscles.

Kurt wore jet black fluffy bunny ears on his head; this attire made him look amazingly sexy, and Finn was instantly aroused. _Oh God! Mailman, think of the mailman!_

"Well… this was, um… unexpected…" Finn shifted uncomfortably.

"So… do you wanna _unwrap _your Easter gift?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow suggestively. Finn's mouth fell open, and he started blushing like mad.

"…H-hell yes!" Finn replied, and gripped Kurt's waist, pulling him in and kissing him roughly on the lips. Kurt flung his arms around his neck and opened his mouth, letting out a moan. Finn saw the opportunity, and decided to slip his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. With a small giggle, Kurt pulled Finn down onto the bed.

Finn pulled back, breathless, and quickly discarded his red t-shirt. He lowered his head again and kissed Kurt's neck, grinding their hips together as he did so.

Kurt squirmed underneath him, and somehow managed to switch positions – _man, he's stronger than he looks! _– so he was now on top, straddling Finn's lap. They continued kissing heatedly, and Finn's hand travelled idly down from his waist and stopped when he felt something small and furry. Breaking away, he looked up at Kurt in confusion, and the smaller boy just smirked at him, eyebrow quirked sexily.

"What an earth…?" He muttered and looked over Kurt's shoulder, laughing a he saw the fluffy white bunny tail. _Mailman, God dammit! _"Well, my little Easter Bunny, that tail won't be there for long."

"What?" Kurt asked, and, realising what he meant, he smirked.

They continued their make out session, grinding their hips together and panting, as they kissed

each other with wet, sloppy smooches. Finn reached behind Kurt's back, found the lace holding the corset together, and in one swift movement, it opened and was thrown onto the floor, forgotten.

"Wait!" Kurt broke away, and looked down at Finn. "Now, this just isn't fair! You have much too many clothes, and all I have is a _thong_, stockings and heels!" Finn chuckled.

"C'mere, babe…" He spoke breathlessly, and Kurt allowed himself to be pulled back into the kiss. His hand ran down the tall boy's bare chest, over his stomach, until he got to the zipper of his jeans. He unbuttoned it easily, then slowly, _agonisingly slow_, unzipped them. He pulled them down, and Finn kicked them to the ground, his boxers following soon after. He pulled down Kurt's thong, helping him to get it over his heels.

Kurt sat up, straddling Finn's lap.

"You look like a male prostitute." Finn stated, and Kurt pouted. "In a good way…"

"How is that _good_?" He asked, lip curling.

"Well, you look damn sexy…" _MAILMAN. _"And you're wearing fishnet stockings **and **stilettos, so, you know…" He feared Kurt would explode at this, but instead he quirked that perfectly shaped sexy eyebrow again and smirked.

"At your service." He rasped, voice low and sensuous, running his tongue along his top lip. Finn had to think of the mailman over and over to stop himself coming then, at that very moment. Finn got a little tube of lube out of the bedside drawer, and handed it to Kurt, who squeezed it on his fingers, rubbing it on Finn's cock, then a bit on his own entrance.

Kurt lifted his hips and settled his entrance on the tip of Finn's impressive erection, eliciting a gasp from both of them.

Kurt lowered himself onto Finn's shaft, his breathing shaky. He stopped half way, when he felt the pain, and scrunched up his face. Finn noticed this.

"You okay, babe?" He asked, concerned for his little bunny. (**A/N: LOL**)

"It hurts a bit." Kurt replied, and his face relaxed. He threw his head back and moaned Finn's name. He started moving, and groaned at the sensation.

"Oh, Kurt…" Finn moaned, and bucked his hips up, causing Kurt to let out a small scream.

Soon, Kurt was moving rapidly on Finn's member, them both moaning and calling each other's names. Finn started stroking Kurt fast, gaining moans and whimpers from the boy.

Finn held Kurt's hips and stopped him from moving, at which Kurt looked at him in surprise, but got off of Finn's lap anyway.

"Get on your hands and knees." Finn's demanding voice turned Kurt on even more, and he obliged. Finn sat up, kneeling behind Kurt, and lubed himself up a bit before he entered him again.

"Oh God, fuck me Finn…" Kurt moaned, and moved his hips backwards. Finn knew what he wanted him to do, so he started moving. Both boys moaned as Finn picked up his pace.

"Fuck! Harder…" Kurt groaned. Finn obliged, slamming into the small boy. Kurt screamed his pleasure. Finn couldn't last much longer, and he could tell Kurt couldn't either, judging by the noises he was making.

"Oh, Finn!" Kurt screamed, reaching his climax. His walls tightened around Finn's cock, and that was it. Finn came with a final thrust, exclaiming Kurt's name, and, moving out of Kurt, collapsed on his bed. Kurt lay down next Finn, exhausted. They both breathed heavily; they couldn't speak.

"Well?" Kurt asked, when he finally got his breath back. Finn grinned.

"Best… Easter gift… _ever_."

--

**[A/N:] Well… this was actually my first smutty fic, and my first Glee fic, so sorry if they seemed a little OC… but I'm very happy with this though! There you go, ValkyrieSorrows! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
